


Day 5 – Build

by dbshawn



Series: 2019 Inktober Writer's Edition [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbshawn/pseuds/dbshawn
Summary: This is their new beginning.





	Day 5 – Build

When Arthur finally acquiesces and says yes to a life with him, Eames’ tender heart overflows. He can’t stop whistling like a schoolboy and grinning everywhere he goes. Now Eames wants java mornings, walks in the park, dancing til sunrise and nights full of fervor. He wants a forever home.


End file.
